Efforts to disseminate evidence-based cancer control guidelines into primary care clinical settings have identified the growing need to develop new strategies that more closely integrate primary care practices and community resources. Dr. Crabtree is one of the few scientists in the US with the expertise to develop innovative new models and to train researchers in this growing area of research. In this K05 application, Dr. Crabtree seeks to develop new practice and community-based cancer control dissemination models and mentor the next generation of scientists focused on improving cancer control in communities. The proposal aims to foster the applicant's ability to advance the field of dissemination and implementation of cancer control evidence by: 1) identifying current approaches and untapped potentials for primary care practices to integrate practice and community-based strategies for cancer control care; 2) identifying opportunities and resources in communities for making connections to primary care practices that enable integrative cancer control care strategies to develop and flourish; 3) discovering innovative models of whole system care that optimize integrated care across the cancer control continuum between primary care and community organizations; and 4) establishing mentoring collaborations with new and mid-career Population Science investigators to develop and test a range of new integrative cancer control care quality interventions that incorporate practice and community contexts. These aims will be met by engaging trainees, junior and established investigators, and research collaborations in analyzing rich, previously generated datasets and in conducting additional research. Dr. Crabtree is an established researcher who has demonstrated a sustained, high level of research and mentoring productivity. This award will allow him to have sufficient protected time to mentor new investigators and develop innovative strategies to advance practice and community-based cancer control.